


Broken Mirrors Tell No Lies

by Hannaadi88



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clones, M/M, Pleasure Copy AU, based on art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 21:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12307926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannaadi88/pseuds/Hannaadi88
Summary: The Galra were well known for their morbid and unethical experiments. It was only a matter of time, then, until they created a pleasure copy of their high security prisoner- the blue paladin- and shared him among themselves. The rescue mission that soon followed, headed by the Champion, was a terrible inconvenience. The Druids had to start all over again.It was a good thing they didn't take the original.(based on an art piece by @hardlynotever)





	Broken Mirrors Tell No Lies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [31 Days of Kink, Day 7 - Clones](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/328653) by Hardlynotever. 



> This is honestly a mess but I loved the idea of a pleasure copy so much that I had to write something ASAP! It was only meant to be a drabble, I swear, but it somehow became a short oneshot. Either way, I hope y'all enjoy.
> 
> The story is based on an art piece linked above. Please take a look before reading the story!

Shiro knew something was off.

It was a difficult mission, both physically and emotionally. He and Allura had stayed up the night before to go over the plan. Nothing was too minor to double check. They couldn't risk messing up even the smallest detail when it came to a rescue mission to save one of their own.

Not when it'd taken them over three months just to _find_ Lance.

Pidge had been able to pinpoint the general area where they assumed the prisoners' cells were located on the Galra ship and their plan revolved around that wing. But when the team infiltrated the ship and reached the holding cells, Lance was nowhere to be found.

It was nothing short of a miracle that they managed to Lance in the end. Shiro had to devise a back-up plan on the spot and Allura provided support from the castle, but they'd all been far too close to being captured themselves than Shiro would've liked.

He was the first to burst into the room Allura's voice guided him to and find Lance.

Shiro didn't have the presence of mind to take in the décor, but it did seem far too lavish for a prisoner. Lance wasn't shackled like one, either. He looked up at him blankly from the middle of a large bed, more startled than relieved to see his savior.

There was no recognition in his eyes.

And if that wasn't enough to make Shiro pause, then Lance's state of dress was. Well, more like undress, to be exact. He'd found Lance lying naked on his back, legs folded and spread indecently with semi-translucent purple liquid on his lower stomach and thighs.

Shiro didn't want to think too deeply about it. Lance had obviously been through a different kind of trauma than Shiro had gone through.

What he needed the most right then was someone he could lean on, and Shiro was determined to be exactly that, despite the nausea and bile he felt burning in his throat as he approached the bed.

"Lance, you're safe now," he said quickly, glancing at the door to see if anyone had followed him. He didn't wanted anyone else- friend or foe- to see Lance in this state. There was no need for him to feel any more humiliated than what he'd had to endure all those months on his own.

"C'mon, we're taking you home."

Lance blinked and sat up slowly, doing nothing to cover himself. Shiro looked away pointedly. Why was Lance moving so sluggishly? Was he in shock? The boy Shiro knew could hardly ever keep himself still.

"Do I know you?"

Shiro closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. So Lance really didn't recognize him. Amnesia? Brain washing?

It didn't matter. Their top priority was to get Lance off the ship. He didn't have the time to explain.

"You're just going to have to trust me on this one for now, but yes, you do. Do you have any clothes you can put on?"

Lance raised a brow. "Is there something specific you want to see me in?"

"What? No, I just—"

"This way!"

Fuck. Someone was on their way. Gritting his teeth, Shiro grabbed the sheet Lance was sitting on and wrapped him in it before slinging him over his shoulder.

Lance was surprisingly pliant and Shiro wasn't going to question it- not when he had the Galra on his heels. Lance remained quiet and reserved throughout their escape. Whether it was because he was scared and unsure of what was going on around him or whether he knew it was what Shiro needed to operate remained a mystery. Shiro certainly wasn't going to ask.

Truth be told, Shiro was far too happy to leave Lance to Coran once they returned safely to the ship. He told himself that he could take a break now that he knew that Lance was in good hands, but that wasn't really the reason why he'd made himself scarce.

Lance…unnerved him. There was something off about the way he interacted with Shiro and the rest of the team. He could easily chalk it up to his memory loss and recent trauma, but…

Shiro couldn't shake off the feeling that they'd brought a ticking time bomb onto the ship. There was no rational reason for him to feel this way, but there was an anxious lurch in his stomach whenever he thought about the way Lance looked at them. There was a calculating quality to his expression that simply didn’t belong on Lance's face.

Maybe he wasn't being fair to Lance. Shiro knew how difficult it was to make that transition from a prisoner who did anything to survive to a free man among friends. It didn't come naturally and Lance didn't even know who they were, so of course he'd be cautious. He'd only been with them for a few hours!

…that feeling in his gut didn't go away, though.

Which was why Shiro was fully awake hours after excusing himself from the dinner table and returning to his room. He was pretty sure that everyone else had gone to bed by then. Coran had probably finished cleaning Lance off and putting him in a cyro-pod long before.

He shouldn't have been so surprised to hear a knock on his door and find Lance standing on the other side.

"Lance? What are you doing here?"

Lance tilted his head and offered Shiro a sheepish smile. "Can I come in?"

Slightly bewildered, Shiro stepped aside and allowed Lance to enter the room. The door automatically closed after him. Lance swept the room with a curious look. Shiro noticed that his gaze lingered on the bed before falling back on him. He wasn't sure what to do with that information.

"Do you need something? Do you want…to talk?"

Shiro tried to soften his voice as much as possible and to disguise his own discomfort. Lance shouldn't have to suffer alone just because Shiro couldn't wrap his mind around the situation at hand. But the look Lance was giving him did nothing to help his nerves.

Lance seated himself on the foot of Shiro's bed and hooked one leg over the other as he sat back lazily, leaning on his arms. He was dressed in one of his blue pajama sets but lacked the robe and slippers he usually walked around with. The smile he wore was sharp, putting his impossibly white teeth on display.

Shiro folded his arms in an attempt at fortitude. That smile was absolutely predatory.

"You're the leader of…Voltron, was it?"

Shiro blinked. "I, uh, yes. I suppose you could call me that."

Lance's eyes narrowed and he sat up straight. "Do you suppose or do you know?"

"I am the leader," Shiro amended, trying not to let his irritation seep into his voice. Perhaps Lance was feeling out the new place he'd been taken to, trying to figure out the power balance. That was perfectly natural.

Lance certainly looked happier after his statement. His gaze softened and the smile was back on his face. "That's good. I was hoping it would be you."

"Really? How come?"

Shiro stood his ground as Lance pushed himself off the bed and approached him. Once he stood in front of him, Lance reached out and cupped Shiro's cheek in his palm.

"Because you’re really, really hot."

Shiro froze.

Wait, what?

His first instinct was to snatch Lance's wrist and yank it away from his face. This was wrong. He stopped himself before he could act upon it, though. Doing something like that would likely startle Lance and scare him away. He couldn't be held responsible for his actions- not when he didn't have his memories.

"…thank you," Shiro finally said, smiling down awkwardly and gently prying Lance's hand away from his face. "I'm…flattered. But I fail to see the connection here."

Lance gave him an odd look. At least he didn't seem too perturbed at having his arm pushed away.

"You're the leader. And I'm Lance."

"…yes?"

Lance took a step back, clearly unimpressed.

"Aren't very smart, are you?"

Shiro bristled, but before he could reply Lance had snatched his wrist out of his hold and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling them closer. Shiro's mouth grew dry as Lance's lips curved in a sultry smile.

"I like you," Lance whispered. "And you like me too."

Shiro shook his head. "No, you're wrong."

"You're lying," Lance hummed and ran his fingers through the short hairs on the back of Shiro's neck. Shiro's breath hitched.

"Lance—"

"Shhh," Lance hushed him and tilted his head, lips brushing Shiro's jaw as he spoke. "I get it. You don't need to say anything, tough guy."

Shiro opened his mouth to protest, but all that came out was a gasp as Lance rolled his hips. He lifted his hands to stop Lance's movements but somehow they settled on Lance's waist without completing their mission.

Lance's knowing smirk would've been infuriating if Shiro hadn't found it undeniably attractive.

"You want me," Lance leaned up to whisper in Shiro's ear. "And that's why I'm here. I want to help you feel good."

Shiro used the last bit of his clarity to tighten his grasp on Lance's waist and push him away. His face felt warm and his pajama pants felt woefully inadequate, but he needed to maintain control of the situation.

"This isn't a good idea, Lance," Shiro said firmly, ignoring the wounded look on Lance's face as he let his hands slink off of the boy in front of him. "You've gone through awful things and believe me, I know what it's like to crave affection after being so long by yourself. But I can't let you do something you'll regret once you regain your memories."

Lance gave him a long look before turning around and walking away. Shiro felt the tension leave his shoulders as he watched him go. Maybe now that Lance was leaving he'd have time to figure out what exactly happened and why his body reacted the way it did.

Only that Lance didn't walk to the door. He climbed back onto the bed and turned around to face Shiro with a slightly sullen look. He balanced himself on his haunches and he met Shiro's gaze, holding it as he started to unbutton his shirt.

"Lance, what are you…?"

There was a warning in Shiro's voice and he didn't bother hiding it. Lance paid it no heed as he pointedly shrugged off his pajama shirt and let it fall in a small heap on the bed.

There were markings just above his breastbone that Shiro noticed earlier but hadn't wanted to stare. It looked to be a tattoo of a dark blue 'V' shape with jagged ridges. Shiro wondered what meaning it had on the Galra ship. They never did anything without some kind of ulterior motive.

"I don't understand," Lance said petulantly. He looked down at Shiro's crotch meaningfully before meeting his eyes again. "You obviously want me. This is what I'm here for, isn't it? Isn't this why you took me?"

Shiro's mind spun. "What do you mean? Did you-oh god," his eyes widened with the realization. "Did you think we brought you here for…for sex?"

Lance's lower lip quivered. "Did I do something wrong? Don't you find me attractive?"

"No, of course not!"

Shiro might've been a bit too harsh. He saw it in Lance's eyes as they widened a fraction with hurt before his face crumbled. The look of dejection he wore as he curled up on Shiro's bed pulled at Shiro's heartstrings despite himself and he sighed before going to sit down next to him.

"You're not…unattractive," Shiro conceded in a low tone. "I just don't think we should sleep together."

Lance looked at him silently before groaning and flopping back down onto the bed.

"You're making my life so difficult!"

Shiro offered him an apologetic smile. He watched carefully as Lance rolled onto his stomach and stretched, making himself comfortable on his duvet. Lance looked away.

Shiro took a deep breath. He couldn't offer his body, but he could offer Lance his bed if he still felt the need to be close to someone. Shiro could understand that. It was a little unorthodox, but then what exactly was normal about being kidnapped by a hostile alien species and being used as a sex doll?

"…you can sleep here if you'd like," Shiro said slowly, holding back a chuckle when Lance's head perked up like a caricature.

"Really?" Lance sounded far too hopeful for Shiro to even reconsider his offer. How could he say no to that face?

"Really," Shiro repeated and crawled up to his pillows and settled down, pulling the blankets down in invitation. Lance didn't need to be told twice. He slid beneath the covers and latched himself to Shiro's side without so much as a second thought. Shiro wondered for a moment if he should pull away but Lance chose that very moment to rub his cheek against Shiro's chest and, fuck.

Shiro wrapped his arm around Lance's shoulder and closed his eyes. He didn't have the heart to move Lance. And if he were honest with himself, he'd might just admit that he needed the comfort, too.

"I'm glad we found you, Lance," Shiro murmured, tightening his grip. It was still a little difficult for him to fully believe that they had Lance back with them after spending all those months searching for him. It was…euphoric, even.

And maybe that was enough for him to ignore the way Lance stiffened in his hold. The only thing that mattered were his words.

"…yeah. Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites:
> 
> * Short comments
> 
> * Long comments
> 
> * Questions
> 
> * Constructive criticism
> 
> * “<3” as extra kudos
> 
> * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> This author replies to comments.


End file.
